Dias en la escuela Chaos (Sonamy, Silvaze, Taiream, etc)
by Jani The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic y sus amigos, ahora estan en la escuela, donde les esperan muchas aventuras nuevas. Parejas: Sonamy, Silvaze, Taiream, Shadaria, Knuxouge. Image Made by: SandraGH on DeviantArt
1. La llegada al colegio (Narra Sonamy)

Amy Rose POV

Era un día como cualquier otro día de escuela, me levante temprano en la mañana, para ser específicos eran las 6:00 AM. Tenia que ir a la escuela, aunque… no me gustaba ir, ya que había una chica que me hacia… no se como decirlo… ¿Bullyng? Es decir, me maltrataba y me hacia sentir horrible, su nombre es… me da asco decir su nombre...Bueno, se nombre es Lily, es rubia con ojos azules, la típica chica mala. Pero lo que mas me duele, es que ella tiene de novio el chico que me gusta… Ignorando el tema, me desayune, me bañe y me puse la ropa escolar. Lista para otro día aburrido.

En la parada de autobús, me encontré con… Sonic… my god… no puedo ni respirar del nerviosismo… ¿Qué le digo? ¿Lo ignoro? ¿Me desmayo? No se que hace ¿Y se dejo que el me hable primero? No, pareceré que soy emo… DIOS, ¿QUE HAGO?

Sonic: ¿Hola? ¿Hola, estas bien?

Amy: ¿Ah?... ¿Quién, yo?

Sonic: Jajajaja, si tu

Amy: Bueno… yo… estoy bien ¿Y tu?

Sonic: Yolo

Amy: ¿Qué?

Sonic: Significa feliz con la vida

Amy: Oh, bien… bueno… tu…eh… ¿Estudiaste para el examen?

Sonic: ¿Examen?...,¡OH, DEMONIOS, SE ME OLVIDO!

Amy: No te preocupes, es fácil, es matemática

Sonic: ¡AUN PEOR!

Sonic se empieza a dar golpecitos mientras se repita la palabra tonto a si mismo una y otra vez, a esta reacción Amy soltó una risita

Sonic: ¿Oh?... Que linda risa tienes

Amy: *Se sonroja* ¿Ah… que?

Sonic: Oye, ¿Me ayudarías a estudiar?

Amy: ¿Yo?... Lily se pondrá molesta

Sonic: ¿Y? Una chica no controla mi vida

Amy: Bueno, entonces, esta bien

Sonic: *Le guiña el ojo*

Acto seguido, llega Lily

Lily: Hola amor *Lo besa*

Sonic: Hola, mi princesa *La envuelve en sus brazos cariñosamente*

Lily: *Mira a Amy* ¿Qué hace esta cosa aquí?

Amy: Yo… bueno

Sonic: Esperando al autobús ¿No crees?

Lily: Lo que sea *Lo abraza y le saca la lengua a Amy*

En eso llega Blaze

Blaze: Hola Amy, Sonic, rubia teñida

Lily: ¿Qué hay, marimacho?

Blaze: Bien, disfrutando de MI propia vida, y no mirando a los demás con celos como tu lo haces. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Lily: Bien, siendo normal y femenina, no como otras *La mira mal*

Blaze: Vete al diablo

Lily: Lo mismo

En eso llega Silver

Silver: ¡Hola Sonic! *Choca los 5 con su amigo*

Lo curioso es que Silver también es de los ¨populares¨, el problema es que a Blaze le gusta y el ni se da cuenta de su existencia, pero siempre se sonroja cuando la ve… creo que eso es bueno

Silver: Hola Blaze *Sonrojado*

Blaze: ¿Qué hay? *Sonrojada mientras mira a otro lado*

Silver: Bien, oye, ¿Hoy quieres sentarte conmigo?

Blaze: ¿Qué?... Tal vez

Silver: ¡Si! ¡No se que hubiera hecho si dices que no!

Blaze: Cállate *Se sonroja y mira a otro lado*

En eso llegan Tails y Cream, Tails también es de los populares, asi que no se que hace con Cream, ellos ni hablan ni se sonrojan… se dice que Tails no puede amar a nadie ya que una chica planta le rompió el corazón aunque esta vez venían sonrojados

Silver: Ooohhh, Tails ¿Por qué el sonrojo?

Tails: Yo no… ¡Yo no estoy sonrojado! *Sonrojado*

Sonic: Claro que no, tu cara esta roja porque Cream te partió la cara con Cheese. ¿Verdad?

Lily: ¿¡Por que te sabes el nombre de su rata voladora?!

Sonic: ¿Es que ya no puedo saber?

Cream: *Se enoja un poquito* Cheese no es una rata, la rata eres tu

Lily: ¿Qué dijiste, coneja?

Cream: Nada…

Silver: No seas asi Lily… bueno, Tails, todo el mundo sabe que estas sonrojado, dinos que paso

Tails: Ah… Ah…yo

Cream: Lo contare yo, si no les molesta

Lily: Me molesta tu voz

Sonic: Cálmate, mi princesa. Continúa Cream

Cream procedió a contar la historia

Cream: Bueno, asi fue: Yo salia de mi casa tranquilamente, de pronto mientras camino me encuentro con Tails, y caminamos los dos juntos… entonces estaba a punto de caerme, Tails intento ayudarme y sin querer… cayo… pues… encima mio *Sonrojada*

Todos: *Con la boca abierta*

Sonic: Amigo, se que estas frustrado, pero no te aproveches de Cream *Riendose*

Tails: ¡F-Fue un accidente! *Supermegaduper sayayin nivel 4 sonrojado*

Cream: ¡E-Es cierto!

Lily: Cállate, todo el mundo sabe que Tails quería *Sonic le tapa la boca*

Sonic: ¡Conocerte mejor!

Blaze: Si… eso

En eso, por fin llega el preciado autobús. Lo que hizo que casi se me explotara el corazón fue que Sonic me susurro en el oído si me quería sentar con el… claro esta le grite que si.

Sonic: Genial, ¿No te importa Lily?

Lily: Mientras que no se te pege lo torpe *Lo besa en la mejilla, la frente y la oreja*

Y nos sentamos asi…

Amy/ Sonic

Blaze/ Silver

Cream/ Charmy

Tails/ Knuckles

Lo gracioso fue que por alguna alguna extraña razon del universo Tails no dejaba de ver

a Cream

FIN AMY ROSE POV

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG POV

Amy y yo ibamos estudiando en el camino hacia el colegio hacia la escuela. Pero realmente me quede mirando a Amy… es tan linda cuando esta concentrada… es tan adorable, y su carita parece un gatito… es simplemente adorable…

Psamos el rato asi hasta que por fin llegamos al colegio, vi como Amy se paraba primero que yo y se dirigia con Blaze, Cream, Rouge y Maria. Simplemente se alejo de mi sin decir una palabra y eso no me gusto mucho de ella, le iba a agradecer por ayudarme, pero Lily me tomo de la mano… la amo, pero a veces pienso que no me deja en paz…

Lily: Vamonos amorcito

Aparecen Silver, Tails, Shadow y Knuckles

Knuckles: Si vamonos amorcito *Conteniendo la risa*

Silver y Tails: *Muriendo de la risa*

Sonic: *Se sonroja* Cállense, dime Knuckles, apuesto que te la pasas viendo los pechos de Rouge

Knuckles: *Se sonroja*

Sonic: ¿Y tu Tails? Querías hacerle cosas feas a la conejita

Tails: *Sonrojado* Yo… ah… due un accidente *Llora*

Sonic: Y tu Silver, tu no dejas de pensar en Blaze

Silver: *No lo escucho ya que estaba pensando en Blaze*

Sonic: Fuñanse todos

Lily: Vamonos ya a clases, Sonic *Lo toma de la mano*

Sonic: Claro *Se va caminando de la mano con ella*

CONTINUARA…


	2. Juntos en detención (Narra Silvaze)

NARRA BLAZE

Estábamos entrando a clases, clases de Sociales, es mi clase favorita, los profesores me consideran La Mejor Estudiante, a mi no me sorprende, ya que soy la que mejor nota saco, un 100 en Sociales, 98 en Matemáticas, 100 en Naturales y 96 en Ingles. Normalmente en el curso nos sentamos en parejas, yo me siento con Cream, Amy con Maria y Rouge con Tikal. Silver se sienta con Shadow, digo, no es que me importe.

Amy me paso un papelito que decía:

**Oye, deja de mirar a Silver**

No pude evitarlo y sin querer queme el papelito, el profesor se dio cuenta y enojado me grito:

Prof: ¡Blaze The Cat! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡Sal del curso y regresa cuando te llame!

Blaze: P-P-P-P-P-Pero…

Prof: ¿¡Con que me retas, eh?! ¡A la dirección!

Blaze: *Suspiro* Ok

Sin previo aviso, Silver uso su poder para dibujarle en la cara al profesor un trasero

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJA

Prof: *Explota… literalmente*

Silver: Bueno, Blaze *Se para* Creo que iré a la dirección contigo

Blaze: Eres muy ingenuo *Sale caminando del curso*

Silver: ¿Hey, a que te refieres con eso? *La sigue*

Blaze: Nada, nada

Silver: Tu si eres mala

Blaze: Cálmate

Llegamos a la direccion, donde el tipo, digo, el director nos dijo que teniamos que ir a datencion, sin previo aviso, entraron a la misma direccion un zorro y una coneja, pero no eran ni Tails ni Cream. Los dos eran rubios y de ojos azules.

La coneja tenia pelo corto rubio y un enorme lazo en su cabello, y se amarraba la camisa arriba de la cintura dejando ver su ombligo. Parecía de 14 años.

El zorro tenía el cabello rubio despeinado pero con un pequeño levantado del pelo que parecía una banana. Parecía también de 14 años.

Director: ¡Rin, Len! ¿Qué hacen otra vez aquí?

Len parecía ser el chico y Rin la chica

Len: Bueno, por culpa de mi QUERIDISIMA hermana, nos sacaron del curso…

Se nota que dijo lo de queridísima con sarcasmo

Rin: ¡No fue mi culpa!

Len: ¡Si lo fue!

Rin: ¡No!

Len: ¡Si!

Para ser de mi edad, son bastante infantiles

Director: ¡Ya cállense, los dos irán a detención!

Rin y Len: *Cabizbajos* Si, director

Directos: Blaze, Silver, ellos son Rin y Len, vayan con ellos a la detención

Blaze: Si, señor

Salimos hacia la sala de detención, cuando llegamos, me senté en la silla que estaba cerca de la ventana, Silver se sentó detrás mió. A mi lado se sentó Rin, y detrás de ella Len

Rin: Psssss, hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

Blaze: Blaze *Dije sin mirarla*

Rin: Que lindo nombre, el mió es Rin, y el del idiota que esta detrás mió, es mi hermano, Len

Len: Si… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Silver: Ella se llama Blaze, yo Silver

Rin: Me gustan sus nombres y-

De pronto llego un profesor y nos mando a callar, y duramos la detención entera sin hablar. Hasta que llego una eriza con dos coletas de color aqua. Al verla, Len de pronto se sonrojo. Y Rin soltó una pequeña risita. La chica dijo con su adorable voz:

¿?: Len, Rin, ya pueden irse

Len: ¿E-En serio, Miku?

Miku: *Asiente y se va*

Rin: *Toma a Len de la oreja* Bueno, un gusto conocerlos Blaze, Silver, adiós

Silver: Bye Len, Rin

Len: CHAOOO

Rin y Len se van y me dejan sola con Silver

FIN BLAZE POV

SILVER POV

Estaba hay, solo con Blaze en detencion, apenas pudiendo respirar por el nerviosismo. Si no me desmayo, es un milagro

Blaze: Y dime… ¿Tienes hermanos?

Silver: Ah… no ¿Tu?

Blaze: Tampoco

Silver: Oye… no se porque pero me haces familiar… ¿Te he visto antes?

Blaze: Yo también creo que te he visto antes, pero…

Silver: ….

Blaze:… Y… ¿Tienes novia?

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante esa pregunta

Silver: ¿P-P-Por que preguntas?

Blaze: *Se sonroja y mira a otro lado* C-Curiosidad

Silver: ¿Y tu?

Blaze: *Se sonroja aun mas* ¿Y-YO?... Pues claro que si

Note que me estaba mintiendo

Silver: ¿Asi? ¿Quién?

Blaze: Ah… p-pues…se llama… KAITO!

Se nota lo inventado del nombre

Silver: ¿Y como es el?

Blaze: Ah…el… tiene el pelo… *Mira a la pared azul* ¡AZUL!

Solo pude pensar… ¿Qué estupidez me esta diciendo?

Silver: Cuéntame mas…

Blaze: P-Pues el… *Mira una bufanda en un perchero* Nunca deja de utilizar su bufanda

Silver: Ah… continúa

Blaze: Y-Y su comida favorita son… son… los… ¡Helados! Si, los helados

Dios, que irreal era su novio entre comillas

Silver: ¿Esta en este colegio?

Blaze: S-Si… en un c-curso… avanzado

Silver: ¿Me lo puedes presentar luego?

Blaze: P-Pues claro…

De pronto, llego un profesor y nos mando a clase… je, y yo que le iba a seguir preguntando del tal Kaito…


	3. Hablando en el Campus (Narra Taiream)

NARRA CREAM

Ya habían pasado 2 hora de clases hasta que llego mi compañera y mejor amiga Blaze. Y entre susurros empezamos a hablar…

Cream: ¿Cómo te fue?

Blaze: Horrible… pero conocí a dos gemelos que se parecían en exageración a ti y a Tails

Cream: ¿Y-Y como eran?

Blaze: El zorro era tranquilo y parecía responsable. Pero la coneja era todo lo contrario

Cream: ¿Y quién te cayo mejor?

Blaze: Hmmm… el zorro

Cream: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? *A punto de llorar*

Blaze: ¡Era jugando! La coneja, que de paso se llamaba Rin

Cream: Oye, ¿Cuándo podemos salir a receso?

Blaze: *Mira a su muñeca* Justamente….

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Blaze: Ahora

Todos mis compañeros de pronto salieron corriendo, ya que bueno, nuestro profesor exploto… literalmente

Cream: ¡Voy con Amy, Blaze! ¿Me acompañas?

Blaze: No, yo… voy con María y Rouge

Cream: Vale, bye *Corre para alcanzar a Amy, llega al campus, pero se sorprende cuando vio que Lily le estaba hablando*

Vi a Amy llorando tirada en el suelo, y a Lily riéndose de ella.

Lily: Dime, ¿No te da vergüenza ser tan fea? *Riéndose*

Amy: ¡Cállate! *Dijo mientras ponía sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, como si le doliera*

Lily: ¿En serio crees que me callare? Tú mereces esto, y más

Amy: ¡Cállate, cállate, CALLATE! *Empieza a llorar mas fuerte*

Quería ir a ayudar, pero mis piernas no me respondían, pero por suerte llego Sonic (:´D)

Sonic: Dijo que te callaras, Lily *Muy serio*

Lily: ¿Por qué? ¡Esto es divertido!

Sonic: *La toma de la muñeca fuertemente* Es enserio, fue suficiente

Lily: ¡Sonic, has cambiado, antes te reías de ella conmigo! *Grito está loca saliendo de su agarre*

Amy: Sonic…

Lily: Hm, como sea *Se va*

Vi como Sonic le extendía la mano a Amy

Sonic: *Le sonríe* Ven

Amy: *Asiente y le toma la mano*

Sonic: ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiso daño físico?

Amy: *Le sonríe* No… esto… ¡Gracias por ayudarme!

Entonces Sonic hiso algo que nos dejo a mí y a Amy boquiabiertas

Sonic: *La abraza* No dejaría que nadie te haga daño

Amy: *Sorprendida y sin habla*

Sonic: *La deja de abrazar y sale corriendo*

Amy: ¡Sonic, espera!

Cream: *Pone su mano en el hombre de Amy* Tranquila…

Amy: ¿Cómo pude irse tan rápido? Ni siquiera lo vi… *Dijo bajando la cabeza*

Cream: Sonic es un gran atleta.

Amy: Bueno, lo iré a buscar *Sale corriendo a la nada*

Cream: ¡Que tengas suerte!

De pronto, alguien me tapa los ojos…

¿?: Adivina quién es…

Cream: ¡Santa Claus!

¿?: Ehh… no

Cream: ¿María?

¿?: No

Cream: ¡Blaze!

¿?: Es Tails *Casi llorando*

Cream: Eh… perdón *Se sonroja* Es que normalmente no hablas conmigo

Tails: Bueno, ¿Qué hay de malo que de ahora en adelante sea tu amigo?

Cream: *Se sorprende* ¿Serás… mi amigo?

Tails: *Sonríe* Lo dices como si fueras una Forever Alone

Cream: *Ríe un poco*

Tails: *Se sonroja*

Cream: Oye Tails, ¿Me puedes hablar de la chica planta?

Tails de pronto se paralizo, no hablaba y me miraba sorprendido

Cream: Ah… perdón por preguntar yo…

Tails: No importa, te diré de ella…

Se notaba la tristeza en su voz, y yo no quería que se sintiera triste estando a mi lado, si no feliz…

Tails: Se llamaba Cosmo, aunque era una planta, fue mi primer amor… Ella tuvo que mudarse a otro país… y-ya que su padre fue asesinado aquí. Y su madre para protegerla se la llevo… lejos…

Cream: Oh… perdón por preguntar Tails.

Tails: *Sonríe* No te preocupes, ya no me duele tanto como antes…

Cream: S-Si tú lo dices…

Tails: *Suspira* ¿Y que tienes de comer?

Cream. *Sonrie* ¿Yo?... Tengo un sándwich de zanahorias :D

Tails: Yo tengo conej… tengo pizza

Cream: ¡Que rico!

Tails: Si… jeje

Cream: Y dime Tails ¿Actualmente te gusta alguien?

Tails ¿Qué?

Cream: Te estoy preguntando si te gusta alguien

Tails: *Se sonroja* C-Creo que no

Cream: *Se entristece un poco* ¿Ah no?

Tails: *Se sonroja mas* ¿P-Por que te sientes triste?

Cream: Pues… porque quiero que seas feliz con una chica, y no te sientas siempre triste… *Sonríe*

Tails: Esto… ¡Mira, Shadow está hablando ahí con María!

Cream: *Se voltea* ¡Es cierto! ¡Voy a ir a saludar a María! *Sale corriendo*

Tails: ¡Oye, espera!... Ya se fue.

Salí corriendo a saludar a María y a Shadow, el cual al verme se fue caminando.

María: Adiós, Shadow.

Shadow ni se volteo… así que me quede hablando con María olvidándome completamente de Tails

FIN CREAM POV

MILES ¨TAILS¨ PROWER POV

Cream salió corriendo dejándome de lado, no me siento ofendido, pero quisiera que se quedara más tiempo, así que solo me senté en el suelo y empecé a comer mi conejo… digo, pizza.

Entonces, corrieron hacia mí mis dos primos….

¿?: ¡Primoooooo!

Tails: ¿Qué pasa?

¿?: ¡A Len le gusta Miku!

Len: ¡Cállate Rin, ella te puede oír!

Tails: Wow, cálmense

Rin: ¡No y-! *De pronto se calla y se sonroja después de ver a alguien*

Ella se sonrojo al ver a…

Rin: ¿Oye, como se llama él?

Tails: Ah… el se llama Sonic

CONTINUARA


	4. Corazon roto (Narra Sonamy)

NARRA SONIC

No puedo creer lo que he hecho, como se me ocurre abrazar a una chica cuando ya tengo novia… ¿Sera que soy idiota?... Como sea, creo que Lily se molesto conmigo así que lo mejor será ir a verla.

Sonic: ¡Lily! ¿Dónde estás?

Entonces, oí la voz de Lily charlando con un tipo, cuando llegue creo que le estaba diciendo ¨Nos vemos luego¨ No le tome importancia ya que ella puede hablar con quien ella quiera

Lily: Hola amor *Lo abraza*

Sonic: Hola, mi princesa *Le devuelve el abrazo*

Lily: Sabes… te tengo un sorpresa, pero cierra los ojos…

Ella dijo esto pícaramente

Sonic: *Cierra los ojos*

Lily: *Lo besa y le toma la mano*

Sonic: *Corresponde y le toma la otra mano*

De pronto, sin previo aviso… llego ella… la chica con la cual tenía un Triangulo Amoroso… llego Amy Rose…

Amy: …

Sonic: *Se separa* ¿A-Amy?

Amy: S-Sonic… Yo… creo que sobro aquí *Sale corriendo*

Sonic: ¡Amy, espera! *Sale tras ella*

Lily: Jajajajajajaja *Explotándose de risa*

No entiendo porque… pero salí corriendo tras ella, fue involuntario. No quería verla llorar, simplemente, no quería… me dolía. Así que creo que por eso la perseguí dejando a Lily

Ella corrió mucho, creo que hasta salió del colegio, yo la veía a lo lejos, seguía corriendo. Hasta que paro al lado de una fuente y arrodillo en ella. Fui hacia ella y me senté a su lado…

Sonic: Y dime… ¿Me vas a decir por qué llorabas?

Amy: *No responde*

Sonic: *La toma de la barbilla y la sujeta firmemente para que lo mire a los ojos* Dime…

Amy: Tú… te besaste con Lily

Sonic: Bueno, es mi novia ¿Por qué no puedo?

Amy: *Llora mas fuerte* ¿Cómo te atreves a abrazarme… para luego irte a besarla?

Sonic: Yo… creo que tienes razón…

No lo pude evitar, solo llore… así de simple. Hace un rato solo me fui y no le dije nada, solo la deje confundida y quiso saber la respuesta, no es su culpa que me haya visto con Lily… soy un idiota. Esto del Triangulo Amoroso es mucho para mí…

FIN SONIC POV

AMY ROSE POV

Sentía mi corazón roto… sentía como esto llamado vida era mucho para mí.

Vi como Sonic empezaba a llorar mientras yo también lloraba, de pronto, el me abrazo. No podía pensar bien, entonces solo le correspondí el abrazo. Luego de un largo abrazo me miro directamente a los ojos y se empezó a acercar…

Amy: N-No… ¡No**! ***Voltea la cabeza a otro lado*

Entonces decidí sacar lo que estaba pensando…

Amy: ¿¡Quien te crees!? ¿¡Por qué quieres besarme cuando ya tienes novia?!... ¿¡Por qué no te importa lo que siento?!... ¡El verdadero Sonic que conozco no es un mujeriego que se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera con cualquier chica! ¡Ya no te conozco!

Empecé a llorar más fuerte mientras él me miraba sorprendido

Sonic: Amy… tienes razón *Baja la cabeza* Solo soy un estúpido mujeriego que no le importa los sentimientos de las demás, ya ni me conozco a mi mismo… perdóname, por favor, solo perdóname.

Amy: …

Sonic: Si no me perdonas, realmente lo entiendo, soy un idiota… creo que por tu bien… no deberíamos hablar más… *Se para y empieza a caminar*

Amy: No… espera *Lo sigue*

Sonic: *No responde y sigue caminando*

Amy: S-Sonic… yo ¡No quiero que te alejes de mí! *Lo abraza*

Sonic se volteo mostrando enojo en su rostro

Sonic: Por favor… ya no mas *Dijo con enojo* ¡Ya no más!

Amy: ¿S-Sonic? *Asustada*

Sonic: ¿¡Por qué no entiendes?! ¡Hago esto por ti! ¡Déjame en paz! *Empieza a caminar alejándose de ella*

Amy: No… ¡Si te preocuparas de mi no te alejarías! *Lo sigue y lo vuelve a abrazar*

Sonic: Ya basta… ¿Eres idiota o no entiendes? *Hace que Amy lo deje de abrazar* ¡Yo nunca pedí esto!

Entonces… Sonic hace lo inimaginable… le da una abofeteada a Amy en la mejilla

Amy: *Se toca la mejilla y siente sangre*

Sonic: *Se mira su mano y ve sangre* Yo… ¡Aléjate de mí!

Amy: *Empieza a llorar* S-Sonic… *Sale corriendo*

Sonic: *Susurra* Amy… perdón

CONTINUARA…


	5. Noche en casa de Blaze (Narra Silvaze)

Narra Silver

Ya se había acabado el receso y teníamos que ir de vuelta a clase, ahora tocaba Quimica, mi materia `Favorita* Me dirigí hacia el salón hablando con Shadow. Hablamos de cosas de hombres (De cómo le fue a Shadow en el cine viendo Barbie y La Academia de Princesas)

Cuando llegamos al salón vi como Amy lloraba y como Sonic no quería hablar con Lily ni con Tails, realmente no me importaba lo que paso. Me senté con Shadow y minutos después empezó la clase. El maestro Vector nos iba a dar esta clase

Vector: Bien, pendejos, saquen sus bla bla bla

No atendía a la clase ya que estaba hablando con Shadow…

Vector: ¡Joven Silver! ¿Tiene algo que quiera compartir a la clase?

Silver: N-No profesor

Vector: ¿Y usted Shadow?

Shadow: Hm

Vector: Bien, muy razonable, continuare la clase, como iba diciendo, los átomos bla bla bla dinero bla bla

Silver: Continua Shadow

Vector: ¡Señor cabeza de marihuana! ¡No tengo otra opción! ¡Cambie con la señorita Cream!

Vi quien iba a ser mi nuevo compañero y era…

Cream: Bye, Blaze *Se dirige a donde Shadow*

Silver: *Se dirige a donde Blaze*

Blaze: Eres un idiota…

Silver: Ya lo se…

No podía ni respirar, el nerviosismo me lo impedía, Dios, prometo ser mejor persona, pero ¡Por favor, que me tragué la tierra!

FIN SILVER POV

BLAZE THE CAT POV

No se porque pero no sentía nervios, ni nada. Me sentía tranquila, tal ve porque creía que el no quería sentarse a mi lado, y solo fue decisión del profesor…

El tuvo vatios intentos de hablarme, pero todos y a cada uno los ignore o lo mande a callar

Pasó el tiempo hasta que se acabaron las clases y era hora de ir a casa…

Cream: *Corre hacia Blaze* ¿Vamos juntas?

Blaze: Claro *Sonríe*

Silve: Te veo mañana Blaze

Blaze: *Le toma la mano a Silver* Adiós, Silver

Acto seguido, Cream me tomo la mano y salio corriendo, creo que mi acción dejo confundido a Silver, pero no me importa

Con mi mano libre le toma la mano a Amy, en señal de que nos acompañara, la cual sonrió y nos siguió

En el camino íbamos hablando de cosas de chicas (Es decir, cosas de chicas que no te importan -.-)

Deje a Amy en su casa y me dirigí a la mía, pero antes de llegar, recibo un mensaje de… RIN y LEN?!

Mensaje de Rin: Hey, ¿Qué hay amiga? ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos hoy tu, yo, el idiota, Miku y Silver :3

Mi mensaje: Hola, pero ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?

Mensaje de Rin: Me lo dio Tails :D

Mi mensaje: Y sobre la reunión, estaría encantada de ir, ¿Cuándo es?

Mensaje de Rin: Faltan 10 minutos para ir a tu casa :3

Mi mensaje: ¿¡Mi casa?!

M. de Rin: Afirmativo ;)

Mi M.: ¿Tienes mi dirección?

M. de Rin: Me la dijo Tails :D

Mi M.; Ok, yo llamo a Silver

M. de Rin: ¡Genial! Te veo en 10 minutos J

Mi m.: Vale

Llame a Silver para decirle de la reunión, por alguna extraña razón del universo (Rin) El ya sabia lo de la reunión

Pasaron como unos 5 segundos y ya llego Rin, abriendo la puerta de mi casa como si fuera suya…

Rin: ¡Hoooolaaaaa! *Entra corriendo y abraza a Blaze*

Len: Hola Blaze *Entra*

Miku: Eh… hola *Dijo ella tímida*

Rin: *Jala a Miku del brazo dentro de la casa* ¡Sin timidez, esta es como tu casa! ¿Verdad, Blaze?

Blaze: *Le sonríe* Claro que si, por favor pónganse cómodos

Todos se ponen cómodos en el sillón familiar, Rin la esquina derecha del sofá, Len el la esquina izquierda del sofá, y Miku en el centro de los gemelos… de pronto Rin grita…

*Silencio incomodo*

Rin: ¡A Len le gusta Miku!

Len: ¡Claro que no! *Sonrojado*

Miku: ¿No? *Llora un poquito*

Len: ¡No me refería a que no me podrías gustar, hablo de que podrías enamorar a cualquiera! *Sin pensar*

Rin: ¡Yeah, se confeso!

Len: ¡No me he confesado todavía! *Se sonroja el doble*

Miku: Tengo hambre…

Rin: ¡Y yo! *Levantando su brazo*

Len: ¡Y yo también!

Blaze: ¿Qué quieren?

Rin: ¡Naranjas! *Se sonroja*

Len: *La mira con cara de WTF* Ok(?… yo quiero bananas

Miku: Yo puerros

BLaze: ¿Puerro?

Miku: Disculpe, ¿No hay?

Blaze:… Si hay puerros, no te preocupes, solo me sorprendí

Entre a la cocina y…

Blaze: ¡Dios! ¡¿De donde sacare naranjas, bananas y puerros?!

Después de un rato de pensar…

Blaze: ¡Ya se! ¡Pescado!

Salí de la cocina con pescado…

Rin: *La rodea un aura maléfica* ¿Qué es… esta *Piiiii*? No son naranjas

Len: Miku… Blaze, Escóndanse

Miku: *Toma de la mano a Blaze y sale corriendo de la casa*

Blaze: ¿Por qué?

Miku: ¡Pues por que no le dio naranjas! ¡Vamos a morir!

De pronto, de la casa de Blaze sale un WTF y todo explota…

Blaze: ¿¡What?!

Después de que el humo se esparciera… apareció Rin encima de una aplanadora, y Len tirado en el piso siendo aplastado

Blaze: ¡¿Len, estas bien?!

Len: ¡Estoy bien!… creo que me rompí mi todo

Rin: *Se da cuenta de lo que hizo* Jeje… perdón

De pronto, todos aparecemos de nuevo sentados en el sofá, dentro de la casa, la cual se regenero

Blaze: Ok, no entrare en pánico, solo díganme que paso

Len: Eso pasa cuando a Rin no le dan naranjas o en resumen, cuando se enoja

Rin: Awww *Abraza a Len* Mi idiota hermano me conoce bien

Miku: Y por eso siempre le damos naranjas o lo que quiera

Len: Y es por eso que nos da miedo Rin…

Blaze: Ya entiendo…

Justamente ahí, alguien t oca la puerta

Rin: ¡Yo abro! *Salta del sofá y se dirige a la puerta*

La abre y era…

Rin: ¡Silver salvaje apareció! *Da un salto y regresa al sofa*

Blaze: Oh, hola Silver

Miku: B-Buenas noches

Len: Hola

Silver: Hola Blaze, Rin, Len… y?

Miku: Miku Hastune The Hedgehog *Sonrie*

Len: *Un poco celoso (Solo porque se saludaron)* Bueno, ya se conocieron…

Miku se pego mas a Len para que Silver se sentara a su lado, pero Len se pego mas a ella haciendo un espacio para que Silver se sentara al lado de el, alejándolo de Miku.

Rin: ¡Bien, ya que estamos todos juguemos verdad o reto!

Blaze: Vale, yo empiezo, Miku ¿Verdad o reto?

Miku: … Verdad

Rin: ¿!Verdad que te gusta Len?!

Len: ¡R-Rin, es Blaze la que tiene que elegir!

Blaze. Miku, ¿Verdad que te gusta Len?

Len: ¡B-Blaze!

Miku: *Se sonroja* ¿Yo?...

Rin: ¡Vamos Miku!

Miku: T-Tal vez….

Len: *Se sonroja*

Blaze, Rin y Silver: *Con cara de XD*

Len: M-Miku… yo tam-

Silver: ¡Sin cursilerías ahora! Miku, tu eliges

Miku: Señor Silver, ¿Verdad o reto?

Silver: ¡Reto, soy un macho pecho peludo!

Miku: *Se ríe maléficamente* Bese a… ¡Blaze!

Silver: ¿Qué? ¡No!

Blaze: Ni en mis mas raras pesadillas

Miku; Yo me confesé por tu culpa, ahora… ¡Besúquense!

Rin: ¡LOL! ¡Por eso me cae bien Miku!

Len: Pero le tienes celos

Rin: Eso lo discutiremos en otro momento, ahora ¡Besúquense!

Blaze: B-Bueno *Mira fijamente a Blaze*

Silver: *Suspira* Si no hay opción….

Blaze: *Se acerca a Silver:

Silver *Se acerca mas a Blaze* Blaze…

Blaze: *Cierra los ojos*

Silver: Blaze… *Los cierra también*

Blaze: *Le besa en la mejilla* ¡Listo, ese es un beso!

Rin: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Miku: Bueno… yo nunca especifique donde debería ser

Len: Ella tiene razón…

Rin: ¡A la porqueria!

Len: *Mira su reloj* Miku, Rin, ya es hora de irnos

Rin: ¡¿Tan pronto?!

Miku: Perdon Rin, vendremos otro dia…

Rin: *Mira a Blaze y corre hacia ella* ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoY?

Blaze: ¿Hoy? Por mi esta bien ¿Len, que dices?

Len: *Suspira* No tienes remedio… te dejare quedarte porque mañana es sábado y no hay colegio… te vendré a buscar mañana a las 1:30 ¿ok?

Rin: ¡Yes, gracias hermanito! *Lo abraza*

Len: Bueno, Silver, Mku, nos vamos

Silver: ¿Yo también?

Rin: ¡Claro que si! ¡Esta piyamada es solo para chicas!

Len: *Coje a Silver por la oreja* Bueno, adios hermanita, Blaze *Se va con Miku y Silver*

Miku: Adios Blaze, Rin *Se despide y ale con Len*

Después de que se vayan…

Rin: ¡Genial! ¿Dónde dormiré?

Blaze: Creo que te puedes quedar en mi cama, y yo duermo en el sofa

Rin: ¡Gracias! *La abraza*

Bueno, cenamos una pasta y jugo de naranjas. Luego, le preste una pijama. Ella desde que se acostó se quedo dormida. Y yo, fui al sofá y me dormí allí…

CONTINUARA…


	6. El beso (Narra Taiream)

TAILS POV

Estaba en el garaje de mi casa haciendo un avión miniatura, al menos para 2 personas. La verdad es que me encanta construir maquinas, también me gusta mucho la ciencia, aunque no le he podido decir a ninguno de mis amigos, ya que tengo miedo de que le digan a Lily y me haga lo mismo que le hace a Amy. Además, pensaba que si Sonic o Cream sabían de mi don en las maquinas, se burlarían de mi también. Creo que es lo mala de ser un científico no comprendido…

Ya estaba terminando de los pequeños arreglos que le estaba haciendo, cuando los parpados empezaban a pesarme… y simplemente, caí dormido.

Muchos minutos mas tarde, me levante, revise mi reloj y eran las… 3:00 AM. Un poco tarde, la verdad. Decidí hacerme una cena rápida. Después de que me empezó a gustar… Cream, he dejado de comer conejo, por razones obvias.

Luego de terminar mi cena, fui a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama. Intente dormir, pero no lo logre…

FIN TAILS POV

CREAM POV

Me encontraba en un prado soleado, sentada, a mi lado se encontraba Cheese abrazándome. El lugar era muy bonito, la hierba era verde brillante y estaba soleado. De pronto, llega Tails con dos refrescantes helados y se sienta a mi lado y me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Minutos después, la tierna escena término, cuando de pronto aparece una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos azules, era realmente hermosa. Voltee a ver a Tails, el cual la miraba sonrojado. Se paro de mi lado y corrió hacia ella, para luego abrazarla. La chica me miro, sonrió y me susurro… Lo siento. Después, Tails y la chica me dan la espalda y se van caminando tomados de la mano. No pude evitar empezar a llorar, y gritar su nombre, pero no se volteo a verme. Entonces, se desvanecieron en un rayo de luz.

De pronto, el día se convirtió en noche, todo se nublo y empezó a llover. Sin darme cuenta, Cheese había desaparecido de mi lado. Simplemente llore más fuerte, gritando el nombre de mis dos amigos…

Entonces me desperté de esa pesadilla…

Estaba sudada, y con la respiración agitada.

Me levante corriendo de mi cama y fui hacia el teléfono de la casa.

Cream: *Llamando a Amy* Por favor contesta… por favor contesta…

No contesta…

Cream: *Marca a Blaze* Plis…

Sin respuesta…

Cream: *Llama a Rouge* Tampoco…

Bueno, ¿Quién podía estar despierta a las 3:30 AM?

Cream: *A Maria*

Tampoco contesta…

Cream: *Llama a Tails* Por favor, Dios…

Tails contesta el teléfono

Tails: ¿Quién habla?

Cream: ¿Es Tails?

Tails: ¿Quién es?

Cream: Esto… habla Cream

Tails: ¿!Cream, que haces despierta a estas horas?!

Cream: Tuve una pesadilla…

Tails: ¿Y por que me llamas? Es normal tener pesadillas.

Cream: …Pero tengo miedo y quería hablar con alguien

Tails: Déjame adivinar… Quieres que vaya a tu casa

Cream: ¿Vendrás? ¡Muchas gracias!

Tails: ¡N-No me refería a eso!

Cream: ¡Por favor, Tails!

Tails: B-Bueno…

Cream: ¡Arigatou!

Tails: N-No hay de que

FIN CREAM POV

Cream cerró el teléfono y fue corriendo a cambiarse de ropa, ya que su pijama era una bata algo corta.

Unos 10 minutos después Tails llego, Cream al verlo se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo. Pero por esta acción, los dos cayeron, Cream encima de el.

Por lo inocente de Cream, ni se sonrojo. Sin embargo, Tails, pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a morir de la vergüenza

Cream se paro, luego le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a parar, el cual la tomo y se paro.

Tails: *Superhipermegaduper sayajin nivel 4 sonrojado* ¿P-Por que hiciste eso?

Cream: Perdón, Tails *Bajando la cabeza*

Tails: N-No importa *Suspira* ¿Qué pesadilla tuviste?

Cream: *Lo lleva hasta el sofá* Ven, siéntate…

Tails: *Se sienta* Bien, ahora dime

Cream: B-Bueno… *Se sienta muy pegada a el*

Tails: *Se sonroja de nuevo*

Cream: S-Soñe…

Cream le explica completamente y con cada detalle su sueño, cambiando a Cosmo por Lily.

Tails: *Se sonroja mas* ¿E-E-En serio soñaste eso?

Cream: *Se sonroja* S-Si…

Tails: Cream… *La abraza* Yo nunca te dejaría por nadie… *Se ríe un poco* Y menos por Lily…

Cream: *Sonrojada* ¿Me lo prometes, Tails?

Tails: Claro que si *La deja de abrazar y la mira a los ojos*

Cream: *Sonríe* Muchas gracias… Tails

Tails: Siempre estaré a tu lado *Le toma la mano y la besa en la mejilla*

Cream: Tails…

Tails: Eres especial para mi…

Cream: *Se acerca lentamente*

Tails: *Se acerca mas a Cream*

Cream: T-Tails *Cierra los ojos*

Tails: *Los cierra también*

Segundos después, los dos estaban conectados por un tierno beso, adorable y inocente. Minutos después se tuvieron que separar por la voz de…

¿?: ¿Interrumpí algo?

Cream: *Se separa de Tails: M-Mamá…

Vainilla: *Corre y abraza a Tails* Siempre supe que un buen chico le daría el primer beso a mi hija *Empieza a llorar* ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Cream: Jijiji… espera ¿Cómo lo conoces?

Vainilla: ¿Cómo no lo voy a conocer? ¡Es el científico mas joven del mundo! Lo vi en el periódico ayer

Cream: ¿C-Científico?

Tails: ¿Yo? ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, yo no soy un científico!

Vainilla: ¡Claro que si! *Corre y trae el periodico* ¡Mira!

Cream: ¿Tails… por que nunca me dijiste?

Tails: *Suspira* Porque me paso lo mismo que en tu sueño…

Cream: ¿Qué?

Tails: Tenia miedo a que te alejaras de mi…

Cream: *Lo abraza* Tails ¡Nunca me alejaría de ti por semejante cosa!

Tails: ¿No?

Cream: Nunca, tontito

Vainilla: Awww, que pena que ya te tengas que ir

Tails: ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué hora es?

Vainilla: Son las… 5:00AM

Tails: Bueno, creo que mejor será irme *Se para del sofá*

Cream: Te acompaño a la puerta *Se para y lo dirige a la puerta*

En la puerta…

Cream: Bueno, Tails, te veré el lunes en la escuela…

Tails: ¿Qué día es hoy?

Cream: Mmmm… Sábado

Tails: ¿Qué? ¡No puedo esperar tanto para verte!

Cream: *Se iré un poco* Pues podríamos ir hoy a una cita

Tails: ¿Eh?... ¡Claro!

Cream: Jijiji… bueno, bye Tails

Tails: Adiós, Cream *Le da un besito en la mejilla y se va caminando*

Cream: *Se sonroja* A-Adiós…

Cream entra a su casa

Vainilla: *La mira con cara picara*

Cream: E-eh… ¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Tengo que ir a dormir! ¡Adios! *Corre hacia su cuarto*

Vainilla: *Suspira* Crecen tan rápido…

Cream se tiro a su cama y no pudo dormir ya que se quedo pensando en Tails… y Tails, bueno, lo mismo

CONTINUARA


	7. Shadow en TV (Narra Shadaria)

MARIA POV

Me encontraba en mi casa, recostada en el sillon cambiando los canales de la TV. Cuando un canal llama mi atencion, era un programa de cocina, lo que me llamo la atencion fue que el que se encontraba hablando y preparando la receta era... Shadow?!

Se econtraba junto a una gata de cabellos rosados y ojos azules. Por lo que Shadow menciono, se llamaba Star o algo asi. Ella era mucho mas linda que yo... Pffff, si claro.

Quise ir a saludar a Shadow asi que me pare y fui a la estacion donde se grababa el programa. No era lejos de mi casa, unas esquinas nada mas.

Cuando llege los guardespaldas enfrente de la puerta me dejaron pasar despues de preguntar mi nombre, porque yo "Estaba en la lista" o algo asi

Cuando me adentre inmediatamente encontre a Shadow, el cual al verme dejo lo que estaba haciendo mientras me miraba sorprendido.

Shadow: M...Maria...

Star: Oh... hola *Mirandola de mal manera*

Corri hacia Shadow para saludarlo, pero por esta accion Star se puso enfrente de el, impidendome el paso.

Star: NO TE ACERQUES! Estamos grabando un programa y tu vienes y nos interrumpes. LARGO!

Maria: No, yo vine a ver a Shadow y corri todo este camino para verlo.

Shadow: Star, ella puede ver la grabacion a lo lejos

Star: Lo que quieras, Shadikku~ *Regresa a su lugar*

Shadow Bueno, Maria, hablamos luego *Regresa con Star*

Asenti. Fui a sentarme con el director el cual al verme me sonrio un poco sonrojado, Shadow al ver esto se mostro un tanto enojado (O su cara normal) dijo: "Empecemos ya"

El programa paso con tranquilidad, nada interesante. Cuando se acabo, Shadow se dirigio hacia mi sonriente, hasta que Star lo tomo de la mano y dije:

Star: Shadow, lo hiciste muy bien hoy~ *Abrazandose a su brazo*

Shadow: Si, gracias. Tu tambien

Star: A donde vas?

Shadow: A hablar con Maria

Star: Mejor no, Shadikku. Quedate conmigo para que me muestres otras de tus recetas...

Shadow: *Libera su brazo* No, gracias. Ahora mismo, prefiero ir a comer un McDonalds con Maria

Star: Puedo ir~? *Abrazandose de nuevo*

Shadow: Eh... no, prefiero estar solo con *Abraza a Maria* Mi novia

Maria: *Se sonroja* Novia?!

Shadow: *Le susurra* Shhh... sigueme el juego

Maria: Oh, claro, soy su novia, por eso vine a visitarlo

Star: Esta cosa... TU NOVIA?! Pudiste haberlo hecho mejor

Shadow: Que va, adios Star *Sale de ahi con Maria*

Maria: Entre todas las excusas para no tener que ir con ella, porque elejiste finjir el noviazgo conmigo?

Shadow: *Se encoje de hombros* No se, solo se me ocurrio

Maria: Que va... Vamos por un McDonalds?

Shadow: Hm... *La sigue*

FIN MARIA POV

SHADOW POV

Al llegar al McDonalds, tomamos asiento al lado de la zona de juegos, ya que "A Maria le gusta oir a los chiquillos divirtiendose", a mi me parecen ruido

De pronto, un payaso se me acerca y dice...

Payaso: Oh, hola amiguito, Por que no estas jugando en la zona de juegos?

Shadow: No soy un p*** chiquillo

Payaso: Ohhhh, estas enojado, veo que te hacen Bullyng

Shadow: WTF? NO!

Maria: *Se rie*

Payaso: *Toma de la mano a Shadow y lo jala* Ven, vamos a jugar juntos

Shadow: QUE?! NO! *Haciendo fuerza pero el payaso es mas fuerte*

Payaso: Bien, dime quien te hace Bullyng

Shadow: Tu...

Payaso: Oh no, lo hice llorar. NO MEREZCO VIVIR! *Se va llorando*

Maria: JAJAJAJA

Shadow: *Regresa a su asiento* Hm... JAJAJAJAJAJA

Maria: Ohh... es la primera vez que te ries...

Shadow: *Se sonroja* QUE? No me rei, solo... me dolia la boca

Maria: Eres tan Kawaii cuando te ries

Shadow: *Se sonroja el doble* Callate...

Luego de que Maria terminara de reirse, comimmos el McDonalds entero. Luego fuimos a la casa de Maria para dejarla hay...

Maria: Gracias por el dia de hoy Shadow. Si quieres, puedes quedarte un rato

Shadow: Si no es molestia *Entra*

FIN SHADOW POV

Maria le indico a Shadow que se sentara en el sillon, el cual se sento a su lado. Empezaron a hablar sobre...

Maria: Oye, me puedes hablar de Star?

Shadow: *Suspira* Como sea, ella es mi asistente en el programa, yo le gusto, ella me da asco, lo tipico...

Maria: Realmente no te gusta?

Shadow: Ah... por que lo dices?

Maria: Porque te he visto muy amable con ella y en el programa se ve algo de Romance entre ustedes

Shadow: *Se cruza de brazos* Eso es actuacion...

Maria: Ok...

Shadow: Oye, esta celosa? *Sonrie*

Maria QUE?! No no no no no, NO

Shadow: *Sonrie tiernamente* Eres tan Kawaii...

Maria: *Se sonrojaa* Que?

Shadow: *La besa en la mejilla y se para* Bueno, ya me voy

Maria: Te vas tan pronto?

Shadow: *Asiente* El programa empieza temprano, tengo que descansar temprano

Maria: Oh... ya entiendo, bueno, bye

Shadow: *Sonrie* Adios

Shadow sale de la casa de Maria, mientras ella solo se vuelve a tirar en el sofa y prende la Tv para seguir viendo el programa de cocina...

CONTINUARA...


	8. Perdóname (Narra Sonamy)

AMY ROSE POV

Era un frio y casi nevado domingo, decidí salir a dar un paseo. Salí con un vestido rojo, botas marrones, un abrigo delgado y una bufanda. Con un poquito de suerte, y no me encontraría con… Sonic.

Bueno, salí de mi casa y empecé a caminar. Mientras caminaba me encontré con una pareja caminando tomados de la mano, lo cual me dolió un poquito. De reojo, vi un collar hermoso en la tienda. Parecía oro y tenía un hermoso diamante rosa en el medio.

Lamentablemente, el precio era más de 9000, y yo tenía como… 5 dólares… me dio igual y seguí caminando. En mitad de caminata me encontré con una amiga de cuando era más joven

Amy: ¿Sally?

Sally: ¿Amy?

Amy: ¡Sally! *Corre y la abraza*

Era una ardilla que vestía una camisa azul sin mangas y unos jeans apretados, que la hacían ver muy bien. Y por ultimo un abrigo delgado y unas botas marrones con tacos que se veían más caras y geniales que las mías

Pero encontré una amiga y, por fin, algo bueno me había sucedido….

Sally: ¡Amy! Dime, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Amy: *Suspiro* Horrible

Sally: A ver, a ver… dime que pasa

Le conté todo sobre Sonic, que fue mi primer amor, de Lily, de la abofeteada que me dio Sonic, y varias cosas más

Al terminar, ella me miro sorprendida

Sally: Wow, realmente no te ha ido bien

Amy: Si… oye, ¿A dónde vas?

Sally: ¿Yo? Solo salí a dar un paseo

Amy: ¡Yo también!

Sally: Bueno, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Amy: Hmm… vi una cafetería hace un rato

Sally: *Sonríe* ¡Genial!

Amy: ¡Vamos! *La toma del brazo y sale caminando*

Fuimos hacia la cafetería, pero en el camino nos encontramos con el mismo collar que vi. Sally al verlo, noto que me encontraba algo triste.

Sally: Hm… ¿Sabes? Pienso comprarte ese collar *Entra a la tienda*

Amy: ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! *La sigue*

Al entrar, Sally se puso enfrente de la señorita en la caja registradora

Sally: Primero, ¿Cuánto cuesta este collar?

Señorita: 9000 dólares

La señorita miraba mal a Sally, y Sally miraba mal a la señora. Parecía que hacían un concurso de miradas, hasta que la señora parpadeo

Sally: ¡Ja, gane!

Sra: Si… *Ríe un poco* Bueno, oferta para usted

Amy: ¿What?

Sally: A si, perdón por no explicarte. Cada vez que haces esto con alguien que trabaja aquí, te dan oferta.

Sra: Exacto, entonces el collar ahora cuesta 200 dólares

Amy: Wow

Sra. Bueno, no es normal que los clientes hagan un concurso de miradas

Amy: Buen punto

Sally: Aja

Entonces, Sally me compro el collar. Aunque no lo crean y no lo parezca, es buena gente y me cae muy bien. Es como una hermana mayor para mí.

Después de comprármelo, me lo coloque y según salí me favorece mucho. Luego, seguimos caminando y llegamos a la cafetería

Esta cafetería no era como la típica cafetería simple, humilde y hecha de madera. Esta era moderna, con vídriales y aire acondicionado. Pero para los que les gustan los lugares tradicionales, la parte de afuera es simple

Nos sentamos adentro con vista a la ventana. Llego un mesero y pedimos…

Amy: ¡Yo un café con leche! Plis

Sally: *Ríe por la reacción de Amy* Yo un Cappuccino

Mesero: *Asiente*

Sally y yo empezamos a hablar de cosas varias. Entonces llego tímidamente una chica de ojos azules.

¿?: Ehh… Perdón por preguntar, pero ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? Es que la cafetería está llena…

Sally: ¡Claro! No hay problema

¿?: G-Gracias *Se sienta al lado de Sally* Perdón por las molestias

Amy: Sin molestias… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: Cosmo… Cosmo The Seedrian

Sally: Un gusto, soy Sally Acorn

Amy: Y yo soy Amy, Amy Rose

Cosmo: Bien *Sonríe*

La chica llamada Cosmo traía unas zapatillas, un vestido verde oscuro y un abrigo delgado.

El mesero trajo nuestras órdenes, pero le dije que le trajera a Comso un café con leche.

Cosmo: Muchas gracias

Amy: No hay de que… Pero, ¿Tienes tu propio dinero?

Cosmo: Si

Sally: Bien

Cuando Sally y yo terminamos nuestras bebidas, le trajeron la suya a Cosmo. La esperamos y trajeron la cuenta. Cada una pago lo que costaba su bebida

Amy: Oye, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Cosmo: ¿Yo? Me encantaría, pero…

Sally: ¿Pero?

Cosmo: Estoy buscando a un amigo mío

Sally: ¡Te ayudaremos!

Cosmo: *Se sorprende* ¿Lo harán?

Amy: Afirmativo, ¿Cómo es tu amigo?

Cosmo: Bueno, es un zorro naranja… tiene ojos azules y dos colas

Amy: Hm…

Me sorprendí al saber de quién estaba hablando

Amy: T-Tails

Cosmo: ¡Si, así se llama!

Amy: Cream… perdón, pero no podemos ayudarte

Sally: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Amy: *Le susurra* Te lo diré luego

Cosmo: *Suspira* No importa… bueno, un gusto conocerlas. Adios *Se aleja caminando*

Sally: ¿Ahora, me diras la razón?

Amy: Yo conozco a ese zorro

Sally: ¡¿Y por que no la ayudamos?!

Amy: Esa chica, es la misma que le rompió el corazón. Y ahora, el ya tiene el corazón reparado gracias a una amiga mía, que se llama Cream. Y no quiero que ella le vuelva a romper el corazón a Tails. Y además, tampoco quiero que Tails se lo rompa a Cream

Sally: Oh… ya entiendo

Amy: *Suspira* Me dio pena, pero Cream es mi mejor amiga

Sally: Ok…

Empezamos a caminar a mi casa, nada más interesante paso en el camino…

FIN AMY ROSE POV

SONIC POV

Me encontraba fuera de casa, caminando con una amiga mía, realmente yo la veo como mi hermana, ya que somos amigos de infancia. Ella es experta sobre los sentimientos de las chicas, y le estoy preguntando cómo hacer para que Amy me perdone.

¿?: Bueno, tu problema es muy poco común… así que, eres un idiota *Le golpea la cabeza*

Sonic: ¡Auch, no tan duro, Icy!

(Icy es mi FanCharacter :D)

Mi ¨hermana¨ Icy, tiene el pelo largo hasta los codos de color azul claro y ojos azules más oscuros. Ella traía un corto vestido azul marino con una bufanda blanca y unos jeans blancos. De paso, ella controla el hielo. Es divertida y honesta. Pero no es muy amable y tiende a sacar conclusiones muy rápido. Le gusta un amigo suyo llamado Xavier.

Icy: ¿¡Como esperas que no te golpee, después de abofetear a una chica?! ¡Baka!

Sonic: ¿Qué?

Icy: ¡¿Cómo no entiendes?! ¡Nosotras las chicas, somos seres especiales! ¡Merecemos ser respetadas! ¡Ash!

Sonic: Perdón…

Icy: ¿Qué? ¡¿Perdón?! ¡Eso no arreglara nada con ella! ¡Tienes que ser más amable y romántico!

Sonic: Ella dijo que no le gustaba que fuera romántico

Icy: ¡Ella dijo, pero no es lo que siente! ¡A todas las chicas le gustan los románticos! ¡No los chicos fofos y tontos que creen que con un simple ¨Perdón¨ todo queda en el olvido y viven una vida feliz!

Sonic: ¿Qué?

Icy: ¡Solo los tontos como tu creen eso!

Sonic: *Baja la cabeza* Creo que tienes razón…

Icy: *Suspira* Pues claro que la tengo…

Sonic: Si…

Icy: Como sea, y dime ¿Cómo es ella?

Sonic: Bueno, ella tiene ojos verdes… y es rosada… y… rosada

Icy: ¡Incorrecto! *Le pega en la cabeza* ¡No es así! ¡Háblame de lo hermosa que es cuando sonríe! ¡O cuan graciosa es!

Sonic: Bueno, ella se llama Amy. Su sonrisa es la cosa más brillante y hermosa que he visto. Sus ojos son verdes como un rubí… y sus mejillas son suaves como el trasero de un bebe. Y sus manos… son tan calientes… Su cabello es sedoso como… la… cualquier cosa sedosa. Y sus cabellos, son rosados cuan Cenicienta

Icy: *Con cara de WTF* Ehh… bien

Sonic: Genial, bueno, adiós

Icy: Bye, Sonic *Sonríe y lo abraza*

Sonic: Adiós *Se va caminando*

En el camino me encontré con Sally, una amiga de la infancia, y a su lado se encontraba… Amy

Sonic: A-Amy…

Amy: *Se voltea* ¿Sonic?

Sonic: *Corre y la abraza* ¡Amy!

Amy: *Se sonroja* ¿Qué… haces? ¡Suéltame! *Se separa*

Sonic: Amy… yo… yo… Te Quiero

Amy: ¿Qué?

Sally: Awww, que lindo

Amy y Sonic: *La miran*

Sally: …Ohhh, ya entendí, sobro aquí. Bueno bye *Sale corriendo*

Amy: Sonic… y-yo…

Sonic: Amy, perdóname por hacerte eso… yo… *Pone su mano en la mejilla de Amy* No quise…

Amy: Sonic… *Toma la mano de Sonic*

Sonic: *La abraza* Me gusta todo de ti, y creo que estaba celoso o algo así. Perdón…

Amy: *Le responde el abrazo*

Sonic: Amy… tu *Se arrodilla y saca un ramo de flores* ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Amy: S-Sonic… yo… *Suspira* NO…

Sonic: ¡¿Qué?!

Amy: ¡Ña, solo jugaba! ¡Claro que si quiero! *Se abalanza sobre él y lo besa*

Sonic: *Le responde*

Luego del largo y tierno beso, Sonic y Amy van tomados de la mano a casa de Amy, cuando llegan, Amy le despide con un beso en la mejilla. Y Sonic se va sonrojado a casa, olvidándose completamente de que tiene 2 NOVIAS…

Lily y Amy…

CONTINUARA…


	9. Amigos (Narra Silvaze)

NARRA BLAZE

Era un lunes en la mañana, me desayune, me bañe y me vestí con la ropa escolar. Fui corriendo a la parada de autobús, en la cual me encontré con un erizo con cabellos azules y bufanda. El cual al verme, se sonrojo y me pregunto amablemente:

¿?: Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Blaze: Ehhhh… Me llamo Blaze

¿?: Un gusto, me llamo Kaito

Lo mire sorprendida, era igual a la descripción de mi novio falso, solo me faltaba una prueba más…

Blaze: No quiero parecer rara, pero ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Kaito: ¿Ehhhh, por qué quieres saber?

Blaze: Pura curiosidad

Kaigto: Jaja, no importa, me gustan los helados *Empieza a babear*

Bueno, estoy muerta

Blaze: ¿Vas a nuestro colegio?

Kaito: Si, un curso avanzado

Blaze: *Con cara de WTF*

Kaito: ¿Qué pasa, dije algo raro?

Blaze: Eh… No, no, no. Solo es que…

Y para empeorar todo, Silver apareció  
Silver: Hola Blaze, y… *Mira a Kaito*

Blaze: Oh, Silver, el es Kaito

Silver: ¿¡Que!?

Blaze: S…Si, es Kaito

Silver: A sí que no mentías *Mira mal a Kaito*

Blaze: N…No *Nerviosa*

Silver: Y dime, Kaito, ¿Cuántos días llevan juntos tu y Blaze?

Kaito: … Ehhhh…

Van a matar mi cadáver (?

Kaito: Llevamos 2 meses

Blaze y Silver: ¡¿Qué?!

Blaze: D-Digo, si, llevamos 2 meses saliendo

Silver: *Boquiabierto*

Gracias a Dios, llegaron Rouge, Knuckles, Icy y… Lily

Rouge: ¡Blaze! *Corre y la abraza*

Icy: ¡Blaze! *Corre y la abraza por el otro lado*

Blaze: *Sudando* Wow, denme espacio…

Icy: Ups, sorry Blaze *Se separa*

Rouge: Hmmm, *Mira a Knukles* Hola, topo

Knuckles: ¿Qué hay, ardilla sudorosa?

Lily: Jajajaja, ¡Te dejaron bien claro lo que eres!

Icy: Ash, ¡Tu cállate! ¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso de entrar a nuestra conversación?!

Lily: Me meto donde yo quiera, idiota

Sin previo aviso, llego un gato amarillo de ojos verdes, con un hermoso y sedoso cabello hasta los hombros…

Lily: ¡Amor! *Lo abraza*

¿?: ¡Mi princesa! *La besa*

Todos: *Sorprendidos*

Silver: L…Lily… ¿Y Sonic?

Lily: *Lo deja de besar* También es mi novio.

Knuckles: ¿Y Sonic también lo sabe?

Lily: *Mira pícaramente a Silver, Kaito y a Silver* Pero no tiene porque saberlo

Knuckles: …. Sucia

¿?. ¿¡Como le dijiste a mi Lily, bastardo?!

De pronto, por detrás de el aparece un erizo azul…

Sonic: ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto de ¨Mi Lily¨?

Lily: ¡Mi Sonic! *Lo abraza* Todos ellos se están peleando por mí, sin saber que yo te amo…

Sonic: ¿Q-Que?... *Mira enojado a Silver, el gato amarillo y a Knuckles*

Blaze: ¡Sonic, no le creas!

Rouge: ¡Sonic, te está mintiendo!

Sonic: Chicos… yo confié en ustedes… ¿Y me quieren robar la novia?

Silver: ¡Sonic, no es lo que-!

De pronto, Sonic lo golpea en la cara, dejándole un inmenso moretón

Blaze: ¡Silver! *Corre hacia el*

Knuckles: ¡Amigo! ¿¡Estás loco?!

Sonic: *Mira de reojo a Knuckles*

Por el cuello de Knuckles, se deslizo una gota de sudor en forma de nerviosismo

Icy: ¡Sonic!

Sonic volteo a ver a su amigo de la infancia, la cual estalló en lágrimas

Icy: Después de tantas lecciones… ¿Haces esto? *Sinff* ¿Por qué?

Sonic: Icy…

Luego, puso su mirada sobre Kaito

Sonic: ¿Tu también coqueteas con mi novia?

Kaito: Y-Yo…

Sonic: ¡Ahora veras! *Corre hacia el*

Blaze: ¡Sonic, no! *Se pone en medio de él y Kaito*

Sonic: *Para* B…Blaze

Blaze: ¡Sonic, tienes que creernos a nosotros, tus amigos!

Roge: ¡Si, Sonic, confiaras en ella!... ¿O tus amigos?

Sonic: Yo… Yo… *Mira a Lily* Se sincera conmigo

¿?: ¡Y no puedo más!

Todos: *Se voltean*

¿?: ¡¿No lo entiendes o eres idiota?! ¡Cree en tus amigos, no en una chica! ¡El romance es importante, pero la amistad lo es mas!

Sonic: T-tu…

¿?: Y además…. Tú eres novio de Amy

Todos: *Miran petrificados a Sonic*

Icy: ¿Es eso c-cierto, Sonic?

Sonic: *Baja la cabeza y asiente*

Lily: Oohhhh, o sea que me eres infiel

Icy: *Suspira* …Ya cállate

Lily: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atrev-?

Icy: ¡Ya cállate! ¡¿No ves que todo esto es por tu culpa!?... *Empieza a llorar fuertemente* ¡¿No ves que Sonic, era mejor persona antes de que aparecieras tu?!

Silver: *Se para del suelo* Es… es cierto, Lily…. ¡Sonic antes era amigo de todos, y no era tan agresivo!

Blaze: ¡Exacto, y además, desde que has llegado a nuestras vidas solo has estado molestando y sin hacer nada más!

Rouge: ¡Insultándonos por nuestra ropa y gustos! ¡¿Ahora quien te crees, la policía de la moda?!

Knuckles: ¡Si… y!... ¡Nos caes mal! *Sin saber que decir*

Sonic: A…Amigos…

Icy: Y lo único…

Silver: Que puedo…

Blaze: Decir es…

Rouge: Que simplemente…

Todos: ¡Sal de nuestras vidas!

Lily: …

Sonic: C-Chicos… +Empieza a llorar* Tienen razón… *Abraza a Silver* Perdón, amigo… nunca quise…

Silver: No te preocupes, todo es culpa ¡De Lily!

Fin BLAZE POV

SILVER POV

Sonic me abrazaba fuertemente, no quería soltarme… el pobre, fue engañado por Lily… y la muy idiota ni se entristeció

Lily: JAJAJAJA, idiotas

De pronto, llego el autobús… y todos nos montamos, Lily ahora no se sentaba con nadie… mientras esta vez Sonic y yo íbamos sentados juntos… solo una persona podría repararle el corazón…. Y somos nosotros, sus amigos…


	10. La venganza (Narra Taiream)

CREAM POV

Cuando llegamos del autobús, Tails y yo nos sentamos en una pequeña fuente que había en la entrada del colegio, porque, faltaban 10 minutos para que empezaran las clases. El me compro un helado, y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego de sonrojarme, empezamos a hablar de cosas varias como Amy, Sonic, Blaze, los gemelos y cosas más…

Entonces, una chica se acerco a Tails y por la espalda le dio un fuerte abrazo, pude ver que su cabello era verde… y automáticamente, me estremecí, no quería pensar que era Comso. Tenía esperanzas de que fuera un pariente de Tails, o una amiga… pero todo se esfumo…

Tails: ¿Q-Que?

¿?: Tails… te extrañe tanto

Tails: *Petrificado* ¿C-Cos… Cosmo?

Cosmo: Si *Lo deja de abrazar y se siente enfrente de el*

Tails: ¡Cosmo! *La abraza*

Cream: *Tose* Ehh… hola, me llamo- *La interrumpen*

Tails: Y dime, ¿Por qué regresaste?

Cosmo: Mi madre dijo que ya atraparon al asesino de mi padre y a su pandilla

Tails: E-Eso es genial *Empieza a llorar de alegría* te extrañe tanto…

Cosmo: Y yo a ti Tails… *Lo abraza*

Tails: Prometo que no dejare que te hagan daño *Le devuelve el abrazo*

Cosmo: …Tails… *Susurra* Te quiero

Cream: *Se sorprende* A-Ahh…

Tails: *Se petrifica* C-Cosmo

Cream: Y-Yo…

Tails: *Deja de abrazarla* Y-Yo… oye, mira, ella es Cream

Cosmo: *se voltea* Oh, hola, me llamo Cosmo *Sonríe*

Cream: Erm, Cream, Cream The Rabbit

Amy: *Sale de la nada* !Y yo soy Amy!

Cosmo: Oh, ¡Amy, hola!

Amy: *Ve a Cosmo* ¿Cosmo? *Mira a Tails y a CReam* Esto es malo…

Cream: O-Oye… ¿Podemos hablar a solas? *Le jala la manga a Tails de forma adorable*

Tails: *Se sonroja* Claro *Se va con CReam*

Cosmo: *Los ve alejándose* ¿Dije, o hice algo malo?

Amy: *Suspira* No, no hiciste nada

Tails y yo nos alejamos hacia un árbol cercano, donde casi nadie pasaba…

Tails: ¿A ver, que pasa Cremita? *Pone su mano en la cabeza de Cream*

Cream: Ehhh… yo me preguntaba si… ¿Ahora que llego Cosmo, me dejaras de querer?

Tails: ¿Qué? *Empieza a reír*¡Claro que no, Cream!

Cream: ¿No?

Tails: ¡No! ¨*La besa en la frente* Eres única y especial

Cream: *Ríe un poco y sale corriendo hacia Amy*

FIN CREAM POV

TAILS POV

Sonreí mientras veía como Cream se alejaba. Sus celos son adorables, es imposible que la cambie por Cosmo. Claro que seguiré siendo su amigo, pero nunca algo mas… Cream, te quiero

Lily: *Sale de la nada* Awwww, que linda escena

Tails: ¿Lily? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lily: Estaba grabando mi hermosa voz para le obra de teatro, pero fue interrumpida por su conversación… y ¡Que curioso! Grabe todo…

Tails: ¿Y?

Lily: Que me vengare de cada uno de ustedes por haberme separado de Sonic… empezando por ti

Tails: ¿Y qué pasa si lo digo, eh?

Lily: Si dices solo una palabra de esto, subiré la grabación a internet

Tails: ¿Y? No me importa que todos sepan de mi amor hacia Cream

Lily: Pero piensa en ella… no crees que te dijo conversar a solas, porque no quiere que nadie se entere…

Tails: Eso es…

Lily: Vamos, ¿No quieres meter a la conejita en vergüenza, o si?

Tails: *Suspira* No

Lily: Entonces ni una palabra de esto…

Taisl: Ok *Se aleja*

Lily: ¡Espera! *Lo toma del brazo* Como venganza no podrás hablarle a la coneja aunque quisieras…

Tails: ¿¡Qué?!

Lily: Te prohíbo hablar con Cream, tienes que fingir que no te gusta. Tienes que tratarla mal y fingir que prefieres a Cosmo

Tails:… Eres una arpía

Lily: Y recuerda, si dices una palabra de esto, subiré la grabación a internet y la reputación de la coneja bajara… Jajaja*Se va moviendo contoneándose*

Tails: *Baja la cabeza tristemente* Arpía…

Me regrese caminando hacia la fuente, Cream al verme, sonrió, tuve que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no devolverle la sonrisa.

Cream: Oye Tails ¿Cuánto falta para que empiecen las clases?

Tails: *La ignora y se sienta de lado de Amy*

Cream: ¿Tails?

Tails: Cállate…

Cream: *Baja la cabeza* Ok…

Tails: Oye Cosmo, ¿Vamos juntos a clase? Va a empezar en unos segundos *Sonríe*

Cosmo: *Se sonroja* V-Vale Tails

Cosmo y yo nos fuimos tomados de la mano. No es que no quisiera… es que me siento horrible por tratar a Cream así… espero que la rata no le haga lo mismo a Sonic o los demás…

Perdóname… Cream

CONTINUARA


	11. Historias (Narra Amy Rose)

NARRA AMY

Me sorprendió la actitud de Tails hacia Cream… usualmente el no es tan amargo con su actitud… pero, bueno, a lo mejor está pasando un mal día…

-Bueno Cream, es mejor que vayamos entrando a clases –Dijo Amy suspirando

-Ok… –Respondió

Cream y yo entramos lentamente hacia el salón de clases, al mirar hacia Tails, lo vi conversando con Cosmo, volví a mirar a Cream la cual se encontraba con ojos llorosos…

-Vamos Cream, no te sientas mal, Tails no te cambiara de un día para otro –Dijo ella tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga– Y si lo hace, lo hare pagar

No hubo respuesta de parte de Cream, solo un largo suspiro…

Me dirigí a mi asiento y Cream al suyo… lo extraño fue,, que el profesor se tardo mucho en llegar…

-Oye, Maria ¿No crees que el profesor se está tardando mucho? –Pregunto Amy preocupada

-Si… pero no te preocupes, nos toca con el profesor Big, tu sabes cómo es el –Respondió Maria para tranquilizarla

-Si tú lo dices...-

Pero pasaron los minutos y todavía no llegaba… pensaba que Scrouge, el secuestrador más famoso de la ciudad pudo haberle hecho algo malo… o que tuvo un accidente… o que le cayó una vaca gigante del cielo.

Una pequeña nota me saco de mis pensamientos… era de Cosmo

Cosmo: Amy, ¿Estas preocupada?

Amy: Si, tengo miedo de que algo le allá pasado

Cosmo: No me digas que ayer viste el documental sobre los secuestros en Discovery

Amy: Tal vez

Cosmo: No te tienes que preocupar, Scrouge solo secuestra jovencitas, no gordos.

Amy: Creo que tienes razón

Cosmo: Bien

Íbamos a seguir hablando por el papel pero se lleno…

Creo que Cosmo tiene razón, Scrouge y Fionna solo secuestran jovencitas para pedir dinero en su rescate… pero yo soy una jovencita,… No, tal vez secuestraron a la hija del profesor Big

-¡Amy, por amor a Chuck Norris, cálmate! –Grito desesperada María, haciendo que todos la miren- Digo… jeje…

-Eso fue patético de tu parte –Dijo una voz metiéndose en la conversación

-No te metas, Shadow-

-Uuuuy, que miedo-Dijo el burlándose de Maria

-No me provoques-Dijo ella enojada inflando sus mejillas

-Eres una tsundere –Dijo él en tono despreocupado

-¡Oigan, oigan se me a ocurrido una historia y se las quiero contar! –Dijo Sonic metiéndose en la conversación

-Ehhh, ¡Si, escuchemos a Sonic! –Tratando de cambiar el tema

-Dejenme decirles que me lo acabo de inventar y es algo estúpido y triste –Dijo el advirtiendo-

-Escúpela y ya –Dijo Blaze molesta

-Bueno, ok, pero no me maten por mi imaginación enferma–Advirtiendo el

- ¡Solo dilo! –Dijeron todos en coro-

-Ok, empieza asi… Habia una vez, un angel que le gustaban los panqueqes, asi que creó un cielo de panqueques. El estaba tan feliz por su creación que invito a un amigo que es humano a comer panqueques pero cuando el llego… SE LOS COMIO TODOS… Fin –Dijo el llorando-

-Es es la peor historia que he visto en mi vida –Dijo Shadow con cara de WTF

- Vamos a ver si lo haces mejor –Dijo Maria burlándose

- Prepárense para una buena historia –Dijo Shadow tronándose los dedos

- Pero empieza – Se quejo Silver

-La llamare… Himitsu Kuro no chikai –Dijo el poniéndole nombre a la historia

-Nombre raro –Se dijo para si misma Cream

- Bien… Una vez, un ángel fue abandonado en las calles, de noche y llovía, tenia frio y pensó que allí seria su muerte. Pero llego una joven hermosa y le dio hogar. Al verla, la joven ángel quedo perdidamente enamorada de ella…

- ¡Espera, es YURI, que asco! –Dijo Amy quejándose

-No seas idiota, los ángeles no tienen genero, pero tenía apariencia femenina –Dijo el defendiendo

-Bueno, no tienen género pero la de tu historia aparenta ser chica, continua –Dijo Blaze

-Bien, entonces la joven ángel se confeso, pero la chica pensando que el amor entre humanos y ángeles era prohibido le negó. Tanta fue la tristeza del ángel, que hizo un acuerdo prohibido, entregando una de sus alas para convertirse en un humano hombre…

-Continúa… -Dijo Maria interesándose

-La joven salió a buscar el ángel, pero paro cuando se encontró con un chico y se enamoro de él… unas semanas después la chica quedo embarazada y el joven le pidió matrimonio. Todo iba bien hasta que el amigo del ángel creyó que por culpa de la chica, el ángel se suicido, así que le disparo…

-Wow, es mejor que mi historia de los panqueques –Dijo Sonic asombrado

-El joven al ver a su amada muerta empezó a llorar y decidió que era mejor que ella viviera y no el… así que le dio una de sus alas

- ¿!Alas?! –Dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Le dio una de sus alas para que la joven sobreviva, justo cuando la chica abrió los ojos, vio la verdadera forma del joven… era la joven ángel. Pero en ese mismo segundo, el ángel se desvaneció dejando tan solo una pluma de recuerdo… al ver esto, la chica rompió en llanto y espero que un día se volviera a encontrar… Fin

-Eso… eso me está entristeciendo –Dijo Amy algo triste

-¡No! Es muy triste… la joven ángel murió… -Dijo Cream con ojos llorosos

- Cream… -Dijo Tails utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no calmarla

- Ese ángel se convirtió en humano por amor… luego de que mataran a su amada, ella entrego su ultima ala para revivirla y justo antes de morir el joven humano le mostro que él era el ángel… para luego desvanecerse. Es muy triste –Dijo Cream rompiendo en llanto

-Cream… es solo una historia ¿Verdad Shadow? –Dijo ella tratando de darle ánimos…

-Cree lo que quieras, pero esa historia está basada en hechos reales…

- ¿Q…Que? –Dijeron todos en Shock

- Bueno… -Suspira -Ya llego el profesor

- ¿Ah?… es cierto –Dijo Silver mirando hacia la puerta, donde el profesor se encontraba mirándolos

Todos nos devolvimos a nuestros asientos y hicimos como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque Cream seguía con ojos llorosos…

-Perdón… no quise dispararle… ojala me perdones -Dijo para el mismo

- ¿Dijiste algo? –Pregunto Silver

-Ehhh… no-

CONTINUARA


	12. El viaje hacia el Campamento 1

NARRA BLAZE

Después de la ¨geniales¨ historias de Sonic y Shadow, llego el profesor Big, el cual empezó a hablar…

-Bueno, estudiantes, seré directo, sus padres y los directores han decidido, sin decirles, que para mejorar la convivencia y la amistad entre ustedes lo mejor será ir una semana completa al bosque, como en un campamento- Dijo el llorando de alegría (?

- ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero ir? –Dijo Sonic alzando la mano

- Iras si o si, maldito infeliz –Respondió el profesor Big apuntándole

- ¡Ok! –Dijo velozmente Sonic

- ¿Ahhhh?... ¿Profesor Big? –Dijo con miedo Cream, alzando la mano

- ¿Si? –Dijo apuntándole

- ¿C-Cuando iremos? –Dijo ella con más miedo

- ¡Hoy mismo! -Grito el alegre

- ¿¡Qué?! –Gritaron todos al unisonó

-¡No puede hacer eso! –Grito Shadow

-Sí, sí puedo. Soy el profesor –Dijo apuntándole

- ¿Y… a qué hora nos vamos? –Dijo Amy tragando saliva

- Hmmm… veamos –Respondió el mirando su muñeca, la cual no tenia reloj- Ahora

- ¿¡Ehhh?! –Grito Blaze

- ¿Algún problema, señorita Blaze? –Respondió el profesor, apuntándole

- ¡No, no tiene! –Grito Silver tapándole la boca

- Bein, entonces vamos –Dijo el profesor sacando a todos del curso

Salimos del colegio y fuimos hacia la calle, donde se encontraba un autobús esperándonos. Nos sentamos asi….

Blaze y Silver

Amy y Sonic

Tails y Cosmo

Cream y Rouge

Shadow y Maria

Knuckles y Lily

Con Blaze y Silver

-Oye, Blaze –Dijo Silver susurrando

-¿Qué? –Respondió ella desinteresada mientras miraba hacia la ventana

- ¿Tú crees que Sonic y Amy realmente… son novios? –Pregunto él con cara picara

- Deja de meterte en la vida de los demás –Respondió con la misma posición

- ¡Yo no me meto en la vida de los demás!... Es solo… curiosidad –Dijo el apenado

- Eres un idiota… -Respondió suspirando

Con Amy y Sonic…

-Oye, Ames. ¿Cómo crees que será el campamento? –Dijo el imaginando varias cosas

- ¿A-Ames? –Dijo Amy sonrojándose

-¿No quieres que te llame así? –Dijo algo triste

- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Sígueme llamando así, Soni-kuu! –Dijo ella abrazando su brazo

-Jejejeje –Dijo el sonrojado

Con Tails y Cosmo

-Tails… No me respondiste… ¿Tu me quieres? –Pregunto Cosmo sonrojándose

-Y-Yo… tú… -Tails suspiro- Si… te quiero

-¡Tails! –Dijo ella abrazándolo

-Si… -Dijo el pensando en Cream

Tails se paro para ir hacia la zona de bebidas que se encuentra al lado del conductor, Amy también fue a beber algo… Rouge, Knuckles y Cream también. Al regresar a su asiento, tiro la bebida en una gran sorpresa… al ver a dos besándose, la chica tenía sus brazos en el cuello del chico, y el chico en la cintura de la dama… pero la sorpresa fue muy grande… nadie se esperaría quienes fueron… el Shock fue bastante para Tails…

-N…No…-Tartamudeo con dificultad Tails

- ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Rouge mirando al zorrito, luego se fijo que miraba y también tiro su bebida…

-O… por… DIOS –Dijeron los demás el beso entre…

CONTINUARA…


	13. El viaje hacia el Campamento 2

TAILS POV

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos… quería pensar que era mentira… era un beso entre Cream y Sonic…. Mi mejor amigo y la chica que me gusta… ¿Por qué?

-… S…Señor Sonic –Dijo Cream separándose sonrojada

-C…Cream… -Dijo este sonrojándose

- ¿¡Por que me beso?! –Grito Cream dándole una cachetada

- ¡Fue un error! –Grito Sonic defendiéndose

-¡Sonic! ¡Tienes mucho que explicarme! –Gritaron Amy y Lily al unisonó

- ¡Cream! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Te toco mucho ese muerto de hambre? –Dijo Tails preguntándole a la conejita

-...No Tails, esta b… Me hablaste –Dijo ella sonrojándose

-Ahh… nos vemos –Dijo sentándose al lado de Cosmo

-¡Para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a besar a otra me sentare a tu lado! –Grito Lily sentándose al lado del erizo azul

Entonces, Sonic estaba en medio de Amy y Lily…

AMY ROSE POV

Ella estaba al lado de Sonic… pero, bueno, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Apoye mi cabeza al vidrio, me coloque los auriculares y empecé a oír música. Pero logre oir mas o menos las voces de Sonic y Lily… estaban hablando. Pero como sea, el tiene derecho a hablar con quien sea.

Y sin darme cuenta… caí en sueño

SONIC POV

Empecé a hablar con Lily… pero solo porque no tengo nada más que hacer. Pero me aburrí inmediatamente y mire hacia Amy, la cual estaba dormida. Como el autobús se movía mucho, no quería que se golpeara su cabeza contra el vidrio, así que tome delicadamente su cabeza y la apoye en mi hombro.

Se veía adorable… pero, al hacer esto, Lily se recostó en mi otro hombro y me abrazo el brazo. Pero como soy un caballero, no la quite, aunque no quería que estuviera apoyándose en mi hombro, y menos que me abrazara el brazo.

LILY POV

No podía permitir que mi amado Sonic estuviera con esa estúpida… así que fingí que me dormí y le abrase el brazo. Pero ¿Cómo no dormirse con ese aroma de su piel? Caí dormida….

AMY POV

Al despertarme note que no estaba apoyada en el vidrio y mira hacia arriba para saber de dónde me apoyaba y la sorpresa fue tan grande…. Tenía mi cabeza en el hombro de Sonic.

-¡Aahhh! ¡Sonic, perdón! ¡No quería! –Dijo esta sonrojándose violentamente

-Oye… no te preocupes, yo te puse ahí –Respondió Sonic sonriendo

-Hm… -Se quejo Lily abrazando mas fuerte su brazo

Pero en ese segundo, Lily se despertó, sonrio y miro a Sonic tiernamente

-Oh… hola, mi amor –Dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla

-¿¡Ah?! –Grito Sonic sonrojándose

-Ehh… creo que estorbo, así que… Oh, mira, el profesor Big esta solo… -Dijo ella parándose para sentarse con el Profesor Big…

- No, espera… muy tarde –Dijo Sonic suspirando

BLAZE POV

Me encontraba hablando con Silver de temas varios… como por ejemplo, cosas que no te importan…

Pero de pronto, alguien se cae encima de Silver…

-¡Perdón! –Grito un chico rubio y de ojos azules

-¿WTF? ¿Len? –Pregunto Blaze

-Ehhh…si

-¡Rompiste el techo del autobús!

-Si… pero –

Len fue interrumpido por una eriza de coletas azules que cayó encima de el

-Ehhh… hola

-¿Miku? –Pregunto Silver con cara de WTF

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunto Blaze

-Bueno…-

Fue interrumpida por una conejita rubia y de ojos azules….

-¡Llege yo! ¡Denme naranjas!-

-¿Rin?-Pregunto Blaze

-¿Qué es este escándalo? –Pregunto el Profesor Big metiéndose en la conversación- ¿¡Y qué paso con el techo del autobús?!

-Esto… ellos tres cayeron del cielo –Le explico Blaze

-Oh, ok, es comprensible –Dijo Big sentándose en su sitio

-¿Nos explican porque cayeron? –Pregunto Silver

-Bueno… porque-

Rin fue interrumpida por otra eriza de ojos azules y cabello azul que cayó sobre ella

-¡Sorpresa, madafakas! –Grito la eriza

-¿¡Y tu quien eres?! –Pregunto Silver

-¡Ella se llama Icy! –Grito Rin

-¡¿Se pueden quitar?! –Grito Len llorando

-Perdón, Len-Kun –Dijo Miku apenada

-¡¿Icy, que haces aquí?! –Grito Sonic a lo lejos

-¡Hola Sonic! –Grito Icy

Luego, Icy se sentó en el pasillo, seguida por Rin, Miku y Len

-Bien, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunto Silver

-Bueno, mi QUERIDISMA hermana, invento una catapulta-Dijo Len cruzándose de brazos

-¡Era una buena idea! –Se defendió Rin

-¿Para que la creaste? –Pregunto Silver

-Para llegar al mundo de las naranjas –Explico Miku

-Eh, ok, muy normal –Dijo Silver

-¿No les parece extraño? –Pregunto Icy

-Hemos visto muchas cosas extrañas…-Dijo Blaze

-Como sea, ¿Dónde nos sentaremos? –Pregunto Rin apurada

-Hmmm… quedan un par de asientos allá atrás –Dijo Silver apuntando atrás

-¡Ok! –Grito Rin cojiendo del brazo a Icy para que se sentara junto a ella

-Bueno, Len-Kun… nos toca sentarnos juntos…-Dijo Miku sonrojada

-Sip…-Dijo este asintiendo

-¡Pues vayan! –Grito Silver

-¡Ok! –Gritaron en unisonó los dos y corrieron para sentarse en el asiento

-Están muy enamorados…. –Dijo Blaze suspirando

-Ahhh… el amor –Agrego Silver

CONTINUARA…

-¡Esperen! –Grito Sonic

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron todos

-¡No puede terminar así este capítulo! –Grito Sonic

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Lily está en mi brazo –Respondió Sonic llorando

-¡Pues te aguantas!

CONTINUARA….

¡Noooooooo! –Grito Sonic


	14. Llegamos al campamento!

NARRA CREAM

Luego de unas horas, llegamos a cuatro pequeñas cabañas. El profesor Big nos dio la orden de entrar a la primera, y más grande cabaña. Al entrar, se veía algo parecido a una recepción. Big se acerco a la muchacha y le dijo lo siguiente:

-Oye, pendeja. Traje a los estorbos

Ok, no dijo eso… dijo:

-Maria, ¡Hola, hace tanto que no nos vemos! –Dijo el profesor Big abrazando a la zorrita que parecía llamarse Maria

-Jeje ¡Hola, Big! –Dijo la zorrita devolviéndole el abrazo

-Ya traje a los chicos… -Dijo Big apuntándonos

-¡Hola! –Dijimos todos al unisonó

-¡Hola, soy Maria y…! –Al ver a Icy se quedo callada

-¿Maria?... –Dijo con dificultad Icy

-¡Icy! –Grito Maria corriendo a abrazarla

-Me alegro de que estés bien ¿Dónde está tu hermano Johan? –Dijo Icy mientras la abrazaba

-Hmmmm…. Fue a buscar algo de leña

-Bueno –Dijo Sonic extendiéndole la mano- Hola, soy Sonic

-… -

Maria al ver a Sonic, no dijo nada. Se mostraba algo sonrojada, pero luego reacciono

-Eh… ¡Si, si, hola! –Dijo tomando su mano

Luego, todos nos presentamos y le preguntamos…

-Bien, ¿donde dormiremos? –Pregunto Rouge

-Síganme –Dijo Maria saliendo de la recepción

Después de salir, Maria nos mostro la primera cabaña

-Chicos, síganme –Dijo empezando a caminar hacia la segunda cabaña

Todos los chicos asintieron, excepto Silver que se encontraba hablando con Blaze

-¡Oye, cabeza de marihuana! ¡Tú también eres un chico! –Grito Rin algo desespera

-Auch- Dijo Silver mientras seguía a Maria

NARRA SHADOW

Seguimos a Maria hacia una cabaña, al llegar, dijo…

-Bueno, chicos. Aquí es donde pasaran la noche –Dijo Maria mostrándole el cuarto lleno de camas y camarotes

-Wow… ¡Elijo arriba, y tu Tails abajo! –Grito Sonic jalando a Tails hacia un camarote

-¡Si, si, ya voy! –Dijo Tails siendo jalado

-Bien, yo iré en una cama para mí solo –Dijo Knuckles recostándose en una cama

-Bueno, Shadow. Vamos al camarot… -Dijo Silver pero fue interrumpido

-No, faker. Iré en una para mí solo –Dijo Shadow caminando hacia la cama

-¡Mi cama! –Grito Len tirándose hacia la cama

-Bueno… -Dijo Shadow mirando otra cama- Iré a esa otra

-¡Espera! Esa ya está ocupada –Dijo Maria interrumpiéndolo

-¿Por quién? ¿Por ti? –Pregunto Shadow arrogante

-Pero, Shadow… aquí solo duermen los chicos –Dijo Tails inocentemente

-Si, entonces ¿Por q…? –Dijo Sonic

…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -Dijeron los chicos muriéndose de risa

-¡JAJAJAJAJA… hay no puedo… JAAJAJAJA… voy a… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA llorar! –Dijo Sonic limpiándose una lagrimita de la risa

-¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me hace Bullyng por ser plana?! –Dijo Maria algo triste

-Ya, ya. Fue un chiste –Dijo Shadow mirando a otro lado

-Bueno, esa cama está ocupada por mi hermano –Dijo Maria

-Vale… entonces vy a esa otra –Dijo Shadow algo estresado camiando hacia otra cama

-¡Espera! Esa cama está ocupada por un erizo rojo llamado… Xav… Xavi… creo que se llama Javier o Xavier –Dijo Maria

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde dormiré ahora?! –Grito Shadow

-Silver está disponible –Dijo Knuckles riéndose

-Holis –Dijo Silver abriendo los brazos para un abrazo

-Fuñete, yo dormiré arriba –Dijo subiendo las escaleras para recostarse

-Siiii…. –Dijo Silver alegre recostándose en la de abajo

-Bueno, ya todos tienen cama así que me voy….ah, casi se me olvida. Descansen lo suficiente ya que en la noche haremos una fogata –Dijo Maria saliendo

FIN SHADOW POV

MARIA ROBOTNIK THE HEDGEHOG POV

Al salir Maria la zorrita, se encontró con una fuerte discusión entre dos de nuestras compañeras. Sip, Amy y Lily

-¡Eres una idiota! ¡Eres demasiada fea para este mundo! –Grito Lily

-¡¿Fea?! ¿Yo? ¿Te has visto en un espejo?... Ah, no, es cierto ¡Se rompen cuando te miras! –Grito Amy

-¡JA! ¡Si se rompen es por mi hermosura! –Grito la rubia

-¡Al menos yo tengo novio! –Grito Amy

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, TE CALLARON –Dijeron todas al unisonó

-¿! Que está pasando aquí?! –Pregunto María en modo de grito

-Amy y Lily están en su pelea diaria –Dijo Blaze

-¿Pelea diaria? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto María confundida

-Porque ha ambas les gusta el mismo chico –Dijo María Robotnik suspirando

-Oh, ok… -Dijo Maria extrañada

-Ya, ya ¡Ya les mostraste a los chicos su cabaña, ahora muéstranos la nuestra! –Grito alegre Rin

-Si, si –Dijo Maria riéndose

Maria nos llevo hacia la tercera cabaña. Su interior tenía una ducha y varias camas y camarotes

-Un… un camarote –Dijo Cream sorprendida

-Si, Cream. ¿Quieres dormir en uno conmigo? –Dijo Amy sonriendo

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto Cream alegre

-Si ¿Por qué no? –Pregunto Amy alegre

-¡Gracias, señorita Amy! –Grito Cream alegre mientras se subía a la de arriba

-Yo… yo quiero una cama para mi sola –Dijo Miku algo tímida

-No te Blaze, no es como si te fuéramos a hacer cositas extrañas o algo así –Dijo Blaze tomándola del brazo- Si quieres, dormimos juntas en ese camarote

-G-Gracias… ¿Puedo ir abajo? –Pregunto Miku

-Donde quieras –Dijo sonriendo Blaze mientras se subía a la cama de arriba

-Bueno, Rin… la batalla a muerte está a punto de comenzar… -Dijo Icy mirando a Rin de mala manera

-Si… -Dijo Rin mirándola de la misma manera

Bueno… 1 –Dijo Icy

-2… -Dijo Rin

-¡3! –Gritaron ambas corriendo al camarote

Icy llego primero a otro camarote, y rápidamente se subió a la cama de arriba

-¡No! –Dijo Rin quejándose

-Lo lamento, esta vez te toca abajo –Dijo Icy riéndose

-Yo dormiré sola –Dijo Rouge recostándose en una cama

-Yo iré con… con… -Dijo Lily mirando a los alrededores- ¡Con mi mejor amiga Maria Robotnik!

-Lo lamento, yo dormiré con Cosmo –Dijo Maria abrazando a Cosmo

-¡Si, lo lamento! –Dijo Cosmo recostándose en la cama de abajo

-¡Pf, son unas idiotas! –Dijo Lily recostándose en una cama

-Bueno, veo que ya todas tienen su cama. Así que yo me iré, el baño esta aquí adentro, en esa puerta. Descansen y salgan luego para hacer una fogata. –Dijo Maria saliendo

-Bueno, ire al baño… -Dijo Icy parándose hacia el baño

**FIN MARIA ROBOTNIK POV**

**ICY POV**

Por Dios ¡Ya deja de quejarte, Frost!

-No quiero estar en una habitación llena de chicas –Dijo el quejándose

-Mira, no es tan malo…. –Dijo Icy suspirando

-¿Por qué me ignorabas todo el camino? –Pregunto Frost enojado

-¿Recuerdas que solo yo te puedo ver y oír? Creerían que hablo sola y que estoy loca –Dijo Icy

-Ufff… a veces quisiera… poder ser un chico normal y poder hablar con mas personas –Dijo Frost suspirando tristemente

-Lo lamento…. Pero aun así, no es mi culpa que seas un fantasma que me tiene que seguir a todos lados –Dijo Icy cruzándose de brazos

-Ya lo sé… realmente, no creas que no me gusta estar contigo siempre… es solo que a veces quiero hablar con mas personas –Dijo Frost bajando la cabeza

-… No te pongas triste… o… yo también lo estaré –Dijo Icy bajando sus orejas

-No llores… -Dijo Frost abrazándola

-Frost…. –Dijo ella devolviendo el abrazo

-Bueno, es hora de que regreses. A lo mejor se oye tu voz a través de la puerta –Dijo el suspirando

-Ok… -Dijo ella- Pero recuerda, seguiré velando porque algo día te vuelvas visible para mas personas –Dijo Icy sonriendo

-No te preocupes, mas personas me pueden ver si paso a través de un reflejo o espejo –

-Ya lo se... bueno, adiós –

-¿Por qué te despides? Si sabes que yo siempre estoy contigo, literalmente… -

-Porque no podre hablarte. ¿Recuerdas que dijimos que solo hablaríamos cuando no haya nadie alrededor? –

-Cierto… -

-Hablamos luego, Frost –Dijo Icy saliendo del baño….

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTA: Si están confundidos sobre que o que es Frost, vean mi perfil y allí habrá información sobre el**


End file.
